A specific genetic strain of Corriedale sheep is used as an animal model for the study of liver pathophysiology, specifically, hyperbilirubinemia (Dubin-Johnson Syndrome). This project is concerned with increasing the numbers of animals available for research by the controlled breeding of individuals which genetically transmit this character. This project is utilizing what is considered to be the only existing Corriedale sheep homozygotic for this trait. Efforts are being made to obtain both homozygous and heterozygous offspring from these highly inbred individuals. Semen collected artificially from the homozygotic rams was diluted in various cryoprotective extenders and then freeze preserved. This will ensure the long-term availability of male gametes for artificial insemination. Overall this project allows perpetuation of this specific gene pool and ensures availability of research animals for future investigations of Dubin-Johnson Syndrome and related metabolic disorders.